


Memories in the snow

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The memories of the past and new memories of the snow with his younger twin.(Inspire by Rabbit Chat of the Snow Card)





	Memories in the snow

Tenn stood in front of the glass door which seperate him from the outside, watching as the white snow fall to the ground. He had promise Riku through the rabbit chat last night that they would be building snowman together for the fliming today. The memories of the time when he made a snowman for Riku came floating back to his mind. He was only in elementary school then, it was snowing like this back then as well.

Tenn recall making his way to the hospital, threading along the road filled with snow, which he dislike as it always made Riku suffer with the cold weather, after school was over. Riku had an attack last night and he was admitted into the hospital. The smell of medication floated into his nose as Tenn stepped through the automatic door of the hospital entrance, making his way to the information counter, tiptoeing so he was tall enough to reach the counter table.

"E-Excuse me." he called out to the nurse who seeme to be busy looking through a stack of documents.

"Yes. Boy? What do you need?" the nurse question softly upon hearing his voice.

"May I know which room is Nanase Riku staying in?" Tenn question, trying to maintain his balance.

"Hold on for a moment boy. Let me check." The nurse spoke gently. Tenn watch as the nurse turn back towards the computer right next to her, the sound of typing on the keyboard could be heard as the murse move her hand swifty across it, before she hit the enter key, displaying a list of result which was too far for Tenn to read.

"Room 302 on the third floor. You can take the elevator at the end of that corridor" the nurse turn back towards Tenn, pointing in the direction of a long corridor.

"Thank you Big Sister." Tenn thank gratefully. 

"You are welcome." the nurse smile, waving goodbye towards Tenn as he head towards the direction of the elevator.

It didn't take long for Tenn to fin himself standing in front of the door of Room 302. Riku name was could be seen cleary on the name plate hanging in the front of the door. 

Tenn tiptoed to reach the door knob, turning it slowly as he push open the door gently to see Riku sitting up on the bed, gaze fixing on the window viewing the scenary of white snow flakes floating slowly down to the ground below.

"Riku." Tenn called out softly to his younger twin. Riku turn around hearing his voice, his face eyes light up, sparkling with delight upon seeing his elder twin.

"Tenn-nii." Riku called out to his elder twin happily, covering his mouth with his hand as a cough escape his lips.

Tenn quickly went to Riku's side, pouring him a glass of warm water.

"Riku you shouldn't get to agitated or your attack will act up again." Tenn chatise Riku, patting his back gently to ease his discomfort.

Riku drank the glass of warm water, which warm his throat, catching his breathe before he spoke.

"Riku is feeling much better now." Riku assured his elder twin seeing that concern look written on his face. Though still slightly short of breathe. It had been easier for him to breathe as compare to last night. Riku didn't want his family to worry for him.

"Mom just went back home to rest." Riku informed his elder twin, he had asked his mother to go back home to rest as she had been in the hospital looking after him the entire night; shifting his gaze towards the window once again. "The snow they are pretty. I wish i could feel it with my own hand one day and play in it together with Tenn-nii when I get better." 

"Of course when you get better." Tenn assured ruffling his younger's twin hair; wondering if there would be such a day. 

The next day, after school. Tenn had heard from his mother that Riku's attack had acted up again that night, While Tenn was making his way hurridely towards the hospital to visit Riku, He passed by a playground to see a group of children building a snowman with the snow. An idea lit up in his mind as he began rolling the snow into small ball, making a minature snowman. Satisfied with his creation, Ten made his way to the hospital hoping the snowman will cheer Riku up, pushing open the door to Riku's room to see his younger twin staring at the window once again.

"Riku" Tenn called out to his younger twin to get his attention.

Riku turn around upon hearing Tenn's voice, excited and elated as always to see him. "Tenn-nii. Riku's feeling better now. Don't worry"

Tenn reached out his hand patting Riku gently on the head, earning a chuckle from his younger twin. "You are a good boy you did your best. I got a present for you." Riku tilt his heard upon head upon hearing Tenn's word. "What is it Tenn-nii?" Riku question. Tenn pulled out the minature snowman he had made, a smile brighten on Riku's feature. "It adorable Ten-nii. I love it" Riku exclaim reaching out his hand wrapping his arm around Tenn. 

"What is it?" Riku look up at his elder twin

"It a snowman build from the snow." Tenn walk towards the window, placing the snowman by the window. "It can sit by the window to guard Riku." Riku took a handkerchief that he had with him, wrapping it around the snowman neck tieing it into a knot. "This way Mr Snowman wouldn't be cold."

Tenn's lips curved into a smile upon seeing the new addition "I am sure the snowman like it Riku."

"Tenn-nii! Tell me more about Snowman!" Riku question eagerly, curiosity apparent in his eyes. Tenn sat down right next to Riku beside his bed. He began telling Riku a story he had read about a snowman who had been given life by a little boy. 

"Tenn-nii is the snowman you build alive like in the story?" Riku gaze at the snowman by the window. 

"Maybe at this moment, it's listening to this story as well." Tenn answered wondering about the same question 

"What happen once the snowman come to life?" Riku question, anticipating the next part of the story. 

Tenn nodded as he continue with the story "The snowman began helping the little boy secretly whenever he was asleep. One day, the little boy had a fever and he was feeling terrible. The snowman was at a lost of what it could do to ease the little boy pain. In the end, the snowman place it's hand on the little boy's head cooling him down. The snowman smile when he saw the painful expression on the little boy's face disappeared, replace by a smile. Although it lost a hand, because it had melted away from the little boy body heat. The snowman had no regret. When the little boy get better. He made the snowman a new hand and even gave him a clothing of his." 

Tenn turn towards Riku when there was only silence to see that Riku had fallen fast asleep, Tenn pulled the blanket up gently, patting Riku gently on the head to see Riku snuggling deeper into the blanket, curling closer to him. "Mr Snowman..." Riku muttered in his dream. Tenn couldn't help but laugh upon hearing what Riku had mumbled, glancing at the snowman he had build; will it help to guard Riku like in the story? Taking away his pain? That was one thing that Tenn wish. 

Tenn recalled it was a month later in the summer that Riku had cried for awhile when the snowman melted away left with a puddle of water as he slide the glass door to the side stepping outdoor.

"Morning. Tenn-nii" Tenn was pulled out from his memory lane by a familiar voice, turning around to see his younger twin. Riku.

"Morning Riku." Tenn greeted with a gentle smile on his feature, somehow whenever he's around Riku. He couldn't maintain that perfectionist mask that he had created in front of other.

"I am so excited, thinking about building a snow man together with Tenn-nii that I couldn't fell asleep last night." it something that Riku had wish since young.

"I am excited as well that I am able to do that with you Riku." Tenn spoke from the bottom of his heart seeing the excitement on Riku's face.

"We search for a spot to build the snowman." Tenn suggested in which Riku agreed with his elder twin seeing the cameraman arrive holding a large camera on his shoulder.

The both of them decided to build a snowman not far from the inn where they stay. Tenn began rolling the snowman creating a minature kinako shaped snowman. "It cute Kujou-san" similar t o the one that Tenn had created for Riku in the past. 

"Alright. I will give my best in making one too" Riku began rolling the snow in his hand to create a minature kinako shaped snowman, glancing at the Camera from time to time. 

"Nanase. You don't have to glance at the camera all the time." Tenn reminded his younger twin, earning a pout on Riku's lip. 

"Done." Riku exclaimed when he had completed his snowman, shifting his gaze to take a look at the snowman that Tenn had build, dissapointed that it didn't turn out as good as the one Tenn had made "Yours is quite cute as well. You gave it your best shot Riku." 

Tenn began rolling a small snowball as the snowman head, shifting his gaze to Riku to ensure that he was fine, while Riku roll the snow into a large snowball to make the body of the snowman.  
When it was done, Tenn place the small snowball on the body, while Riku attach two stick he can find on the ground as the snowman's hand.

Tenn used a stick he pick up on the floor drawing the snowman mouth and eyes.

"We need a carrot as a nose for the snowman." Riku spoke when he realize that the nose was missing.  
He was thinking about where they could get one when Tenn saw Yuki sitting by a coffee shop enjoying a cup of warm coffee.

"Why don't we try asking Yuki? He might be able to help" Tenn suggested in which Riku think it was a good idea. 

"Yuki-san" Riku called out to the senior approaching him. "Aren't you with Momo and the others?"

"It's too cold outside. I like it better here where it warm." Yuki answered, sipping his cup of coffee.

"We are looking for a carrot for the snowman's nose. Do you happen to have any?" Tenn ask directly.

"I bought carrot along as the ingredient for curry which i intend to cook for everyone later. You can have one there plenty, It in the cooler box over there." Yuki pointed in the direction of the cooler box where he had kept the carrot.

"Thank you Yuki-san." Riku thank their senior before heading off with Tenn to retrieve the carrot.

The twin step back once they place the carrot as a nose for the snowman, looking at each other. A smile forming on both their lips.

Riku pull off his own scarf wrapping it around the snowman. "Now the snowman wouldn't be col-" he felt something warm wrapping around his neck before he could even finish his sentence taking him by surprise

"You'll get sick this way in this cold." Tenn chided, wrapping his own scarf around Riku's neck.  
Riku pulled the scarf up which had Tenn's smell. The smell of the kind and gentle elder twin whom he had always admire and look up to.

The both of them pose as their picture was taken together with the snowman, when it was evening and time for the fliming to come to an end. 

Riku felt that these moment was too short and that it could last longer.

"Rikkun"

"Nanase-san"

"Riku"

"Riku-san"

Riku turn around upon hearing familiar voices to see the rest of the Idolish7 member.

"Riku I had fun today. I hope we'll get more chance like in the future." Tenn reached out his hand giving Riku a slight push on his back "You should get going Riku." Riku nodded in response. "It a promise that we'll do this again someday" as a family. Riku waved goodbye to Tenn before turning and making his way to his band mate

Tenn watch from afar as Riku smile brightly surrounded by the rest of Idolish7 member. Riku was no longer that sickly younger brother who needed his protection. He had a wider circle of friend who love him, looking after and protecting him now, till their figure disappear 

Tsumugi was right though the past memories was important. He have lots of chance to create more memories together with Riku from now. He had never imagine the bad memories that he had of the snow were gone replace by happy ones as a drop of snow landed on his open palm one. Tenn turned towards the snowman that they had build together. "Thank you for always watching over us."

"Tenn" Tenn turn around to see Gaku and Ryu

"I am coming." Tenn called out to the both of them. 

"You have a smile on your face Tenn. You must have a great time with Riku." Gaku spoke,earning a step on his feet from Tenn before they leave."


End file.
